Last Words
by Aalana
Summary: (Fin alternative du 6x06) C'était ses derniers mots, son dernier souffle, leur dernier souvenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier DOve pour son aide lors de l'écriture de cette fic ;) **

**Particulièrement pour sa relecture et pour son superbe résumé ;) Et pour ses idées aussi, enfin merci pour tout x) **

**J'ai écris cette fiction (qui comptera quatre chapitres je pense) en écoutant la chanson _Lullaby_, de Sia. Je trouve qu'elle colle bien au texte. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Aalana. **

* * *

L'agent Teresa Lisbon laissa librement ses larmes couler.

Le bip bip incessant du moniteur qui maintenait Jane en vie avait disparu.

Jane était mort. Jane. Son Jane. Mort.

Hébétée, abasourdie, elle revit toute la journée précédente. Elle se revit sur cette plage, elle revit ce magnifique coucher de soleil.

Elle se souvint de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu partir. Douleur ô combien moindre par rapport a celle qu'elle éprouvait aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte avec lui. La souffrance était permanente.

Lancinante.

Omniprésente.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Elle ne pouvait plus le revoir mourir, elle ne pouvait plus le revoir fermer ses yeux.

Teresa sortit de l'hôpital en trombe, sanglotant toujours.

Jane était mort. Il n'embellirait plus ses journées. Elle ne sentirait plus ses sens s'éveiller a son sourit charmeur. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule.

Teresa se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa voiture, la même qui l'avait emmenée a l'hôpital la veille au soir.

Elle alluma le contact, démarra et sortit, sans savoir où elle allait.

Elle voulait juste s'en aller, sortir de ce lieu synonyme de peine et de douleur. Et de mort.

Son esprit n'était plus opérationnel. Les yeux clos, elle vivait dans ses souvenirs.

_We're a family ! _

_If I were dying, I'd want to call you, but you're already here, so there's no need._

_Good luck Teresa. Love you._

_You're a little bit in love with him, huh ? _

_You have… No idea what you mean to me._

C'est lorsqu'elle fut devant le cimetière de Sacramento qu'elle comprit.

Elle leur devait au moins ça. Elle leur devait au moins des excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews, qui m'ont extrêmement motivée pour écrire la suite! **

**La-petite-folle: Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments! Certaines de tes questions ont une réponse dans ce chapitre, mais pour les autres il faudra attendre le suivant ;) **

**Merci encore et bonne lecture!**

**_Aalana._**

* * *

_- La journée précédente –_

« Jane ? Jaaane ? Où êtes vous ? Jane ? »

Lisbon avança avec précaution dans la maison de son consultant, où une explosion venait d'avoir lieu.

Elle entendait la sirène des pompiers.

Tant mieux, se dit elle, comme ça Jane pourra être emmené rapidement à l'hôpital.

« Jane ? M'entendez vous ? Jane ? »

Avec dégoût, elle remarqua un, deux, trois corps carbonisés.

Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

_S'il vous plait faîtes que ça ne soit pas Jane…_

«Jane?»

Elle s'avança vers la pièce du fond.

Enfin, pièce. Ça ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une pièce. Les murs étaient effondrés, les meubles brisés.

Deux corps gisaient là. Stiles et Smith.

Et puis elle entendit une voix provenant des décombres.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnu celle de son consultant.

«- Jane? Écoutez moi ça va aller. Je suis là, vous allez vous en sortir. D'accord Jane?

Je suis là, je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber.

Vous allez vous en sortir Patrick.»

* * *

« Rien n'est sûr. Il pourra se réveiller ou pas. Et si il se réveille, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir le maintenir en vie, les lésions internes sont multiples. Je suis désolée madame Lisbon. Souhaitez-vous le voir ?»

L'œil hagard, l'esprit embrumé, Teresa Lisbon acquiesça, et l'équipe, telle une famille en deuil, se rendit dans la chambre où Patrick Jane était hospitalisé.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Jane était sorti du bloc.

Elle sentit Cho la regarder, inquiet, et toujours silencieux.

L'équipe était la, elle le savait.

Van Pelt pleurait silencieusement, son mari l'étreignant et lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

_Ils sont plus forts a deux, moi, je suis seule,_ constata-t-elle, amère.

Elle, elle n'avait que Jane. Jane qui pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Ou bien ne pas se réveiller. Jane, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ses larmes coulèrent, jaillissant des ses yeux pour finir leur course à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Dieu qu'elle avait mal.

«Patron, voulez vous qu'on vous laisse seule?»

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse, et prit la main de son consultant.

Elle était froide, aussi s'appliqua-t-elle à tenter de la réchauffer.

Teresa se revit des années en arrière. Sa mère lui disait toujours que l'on attrapait un rhume en ayant les mains gelées, ainsi la petite Teresa se retrouvait avec des moufles en Octobre.

Sa mère fut elle aussi dans un état stationnaire à hôpital, elle n'en était jamais ressortie.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle ne remarqua pas de suite le regard azur qui s'était posé sur elle.

«- C'est bon Lisbon, je n'ai plus froid aux mains ne vous en faites pas. Mais merci. C'est gentil. Et puis vous savez bien réchauffer les gens.»

«- Jane? Attendez ne bougez pas je vais appeler l'infirmière...»

«- Non. Je ne veux pas. Lisbon, je sens que je vais mourir d'accord? Je veux passer mes derniers instants avec toi.»

Elle sourit, constatant qu'il l'avait tutoyée.

«- Jane, nous sommes à l'hôpital, ils ne vous laisserons pas mourir.»

«- N'en soyez pas si certaine Teresa.»

En lui disant ça, il lui caressa doucement le visage, séchant ses larmes qui malgré tout ne se tarissait pas.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

«-Jane... Je... Est ce que tu paniquerais si je te disais qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que je ressentes plus que de l'amitié pour toi?»

Elle piqua un fard. Elle était ridicule.

«- Non regarde, je ne panique pas Teresa. De plus, il y a de fortes chances pour que - comment as tu dis?- Ah oui, pour que je ressentes également plus que de l'amitié pour toi."

Elle rougit. Blanchit. Rougit. Blanchit. Se mordit les lèvres. Rougit.

« -Approches toi Teresa, s'il te plait. »

Ils étaient proches, tellement proches…

Cédant à son impulsion, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage pâle, elle l'embrassa.

«-Je t'aime Reese.» lui avoua il, ses yeux bleus plongés dans son regard émeraude.»

Elle lui sourit, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

* * *

«- Je suis désolée madame Lisbon. Toutes mes condoléances.»

L'œil hagard, l'esprit embrumé, Teresa Lisbon se rendit compte que Jane était mort. Après l'avoir embrassée. Après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments.

Apparemment, il était "mort de suites de ses blessures". Ils n'avaient pas été plus précis.

Mort. Il est mort. Jane est mort. Son Jane. Mort.

Elle devait sortir. Tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait rester ici un instant de plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**_La-petite-folle:_ Oulah la la la que de compliments *rougis* Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii! ^3^ C'est un plaisir de lire des reviews comme la tienne! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira, et bonne journée à toi aussi! **

**_Idonthaveaname:_Thanks for reading it and for your review! :) I hope you'll enjoy (and understand) the suite, and I'm sorry the flavor was lost in translation ^-^**

**Je tiens encore à remercier DOve, pour son aide lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre - **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_Aalana_. **

* * *

Elle se tenait là, droite, silencieuse devant les tombes d'Angela et de Charlotte-Ann Jane.

Teresa avait l'impression d'être de trop, de briser le repos éternel de ces deux êtres, de s'immiscer dans l'intimité de Jane.

Mais elle devait le faire. C'était un devoir, son dernier acte envers lui.

Elle soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et commença.

"Je... Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée."

Teresa se sentait stupide de parler à deux tombes, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse.

"Je vous avait promis que je le sauverai. Que je ne le laisserai pas mourir. J'ai échoué. J'ai failli, il est mort. Je me sens tellement coupable. Si j'étais arrivée deux minutes plus tôt..."

Teresa se baissa vers les deux pierres, les deux tombes.

Si elle était arrivée deux minutes, elle aurait été tuée par l'explosion.

Elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas pire. Dans les deux cas, il serait mort.

Elle aurait dû l'empêcher de partir.

Son au-revoir sur la plage avait été des adieux en soi. Elle considérait plus la scène de l'hôpital comme des aveux. La plus grande explosion de bonheur dans son cœur. C'est de ça dont elle devait se souvenir, des bons moments, pas d'un Jane agonisant.

Elle reprit: "J'espère qu'il est heureux. J'espère qu'il vous a retrouvées, qu'il est enfin en paix. J'espère qu'il vous dit aujourd'hui à quel point il vous aime. C'était son plus grand regret. S'il vous plait, dîtes moi juste qu'il est heureux …"

Teresa leva la tête et s'assit par terre. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil étincelait et lui réchauffait le visage.

Le monde continuait de tourner.

Mais elle, pouvait elle continuer de vivre? Pouvait elle faire son deuil et sa vie... Sans lui?

Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il s'intéresserait a elle un jour. Après Red John. Quand il aurait fait son deuil. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que sa quête lui soit 'il finisse en prison, évidemment, ça la hantait tous les jours. Mais elle sentait qu'il s'en serait sorti, il aurait trouvé un stratagème pour retourner travailler avec elle.

_Des chimères oui_, constata-t-elle.

Il était mort.

Ces mots semblaient tellement abstraits. Mais pourtant, Patrick Jane n'était définitivement et irrémédiablement plus de ce monde.

Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était parti et ses larmes étaient taries. Elle était triste, triste et malheureuse à en mourir, mais elle ne pleurait plus.

Teresa se leva, défroissa ses vêtements et retourna à sa voiture, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, prendre sa bouteille de Tequila, et oublier…


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! **

**_La-petite-folle_: La petite folle n'est pas ton vrai nom? Naaaan je suis déçue T_T J'espère que tu apprécieras la fin, autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^**

**Merci à _JaLiiLove_ , à qui je fais un groooos câlin, pour son aide et ses précieux conseils lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre.**

**J'ai un autre projet, un OS cette fois-ci, qui s'appellera "Dear Diary" ;) Je n'en dirai pas plus, mais sachez que cette fois je ne tue pas les personnages héhéhéhé. *sors***

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira :)**

**Bonne fin de journée!**

**_Aalana_.**

* * *

Boire. Boire pour oublier, oublier sa peine, sa tristesse et sa colère.

C'est avec cette idée en tête que Teresa Lisbon rentra chez elle. Elle jeta son manteau et ses chaussures à travers la pièce, tant pis elle rangerait plus tard, se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsque, soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.

Sur sa table basse, devant son canapé, était posé… Un bout de papier ?

Intriguée, ne se rappelant avoir laissé une… Lettre apparemment sur cette même table, Teresa s'assit sur son sofa, et la saisit.

Elle sentit des larmes lui brouiller les yeux.  
C'était _son_ écriture. L'écriture de Jane.

Elle inspira, tentant de calmer les battements déraisonnés de son cœur.

Teresa alla se prendre un verre de vin et commença sa lecture.

_Chère Lisbon,_  
_Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas à Cho pour avoir prit le double de vos clés (caché dans votre deuxième tiroir, en dessous de l'agrafeuse) et être allé poser cette lettre sur votre table._

_Je lui ai dit que était ma dernière volonté, mon dernier souhait avant de mourir._

_Car oui, Teresa (permettez moi de vous appeler Teresa j'en ai toujours rêvé), si jamais vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je serais mort._

_Je suis tellement désolé que vous deviez vivre avec ce fardeau._  
_Pendant toutes ces années, vous avez été mon point d'ancrage, ma bouée de secours._  
_Vous m'avez redonné goût à la vie Teresa. Vous m'avez réapprit le bonheur, la joie, tous ces petits bonheurs de l'existence._

_C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je vous implore de ne pas couler. Je vous implore de vivre, de ne pas sombrer. Soyez triste un temps Teresa, mais vivez._  
_Soyez heureuse, car si l'une des personnes sur cette Terre mérite de l'être, c'est bien vous._

_Ne restez pas seule. L'équipe est là pour vous, et je sais pertinemment qu'ils ont besoin de vous._  
_Votre famille est là aussi. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu vos frères, mais sachez qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Van Pelt, inquiète, les aient prévenus de ma mort, ne soyez pas étonnée s'ils débarquent à l'improviste bientôt._

_Et surtout, Teresa, ne vivez pas dans le passé, comme moi j'ai pu le faire, je suis aujourd'hui rongé par le remord et le chagrin._

_Chagrin de ne pas avoir pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour vous plus tôt, remord d'avoir été autant aveuglé par la colère et la vengeance._  
_Hélas, il est trop tard, je ne peux reculer._

_Ne vous blâmez pas, ça devait être mon destin de finir ainsi._

_Souriez Reese, soyez joyeuse, appliquez les conseils que vous m'aviez autrefois donné._

_Je vous aime._

_Vivez s'il vous plaît, pour la vie que nous aurions pu avoir, maintenant disparue, pour votre famille, vos proches, l'équipe, pour vous._

_A jamais vôtre –_

_Patrick Jane._

Teresa ferma les yeux. Elle était déchirée. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans son regard, son sourire, sa présence tout simplement, tandis que l'autre partie lui disait que Jane... avait raison

Elle réfléchit longtemps.  
Elle balança, contrebalança le pour et le contre, la vie et la mort pendant des heures.

Puis elle fit son choix.  
Elle allait être triste, elle allait souffrir.  
Mais elle allait continuer.  
Pour lui.  
Pour elle.  
Oui, Teresa Lisbon allait suivre les derniers conseils, les ultimes paroles de Patrick Jane.  
Pour eux.


End file.
